¡El amor lo puede todo!
by flaura880
Summary: Las mañanas de Lucy no pueden ser normales y más cuando su prometido no era normal ni mucho menos del promedio, creo que eso era lo que gustaba de él.


Los días en la ciudad de Magnolia transcurren normales. Los pájaros cantan, las personas ríen, comen, en fin, lo común. Pero para la señorita Lucy Heartfilia la vida no transcurre normal desde conoció a esos molestos colmillos que ahora dormían plácidamente en su cama.

― ¡Levántate ya cachorrito! Hice tu desayuno favorito. ―Habló con ternura la rubia.

Lucy era una chica de estatura promedio, con un cabello rubio envidiable y unos ojos cafés demasiado grandes y expresivos, le gustaba la lectura, el ejercicio y por supuesto, le encantaba el café con leche en las mañanas. Pero desde que esa melena rosa llegó a su vida, alargaría la lista un millón de veces.

― ¡ksmdkal! ― Recibió un rugido como respuesta. A veces despertar a este hombre era tarea exasperante, pero bonita.

― ¡Que te levantes ya! ―Dijo con un grito que dejó aquél hombre sentado con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y su melena rosa hecha un lío.

Las mañanas de Lucy no pueden ser normales y más cuando su prometido no era normal ni mucho menos del promedio, creo que eso era lo que gustaba de él.

― ¡Yayaya Luce! ― Se quejó. ― ¡Por poco y me dejas sordo! ― mostrando sus preciosos colmillos recién levantados.

Lucy camina hasta el lado de la cama en donde se encontraba su prometido y le da un beso en la frente.

―Baja a la cocina, tengo tu desayuno favorito, hoy es un día especial ¿Recuerdas? ― Mientras se separaba de su prometido veía como se le hacía un lindo puchero.

―Es un día asqueroso y la noche aún peor, lo sabes Luce, lo sabemos. ― Decía mientras bajaba a comer (TRAGAR) su desayuno.

Desde que él llegó a su vida, sus días se volvían un campo de guerra donde los tratados de paz eran los mejores del mundo (Ya sabrán por qué).  
Lucy no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse, pues en el trabajo pidió el día libre, cómo siempre hacía el último día del mes desde que su prometido llegó a su vida.

― ¿No te he dicho lo hermosa y excitante que te ves con esos cacheteros negros Luce? ―Le lanza una mirada tentadora a Lucy mientras esta regresaba con más comida.

― ¡Cállate! No empieces. ―Dice Lucy divertida y un poco apenada, su novio no hacía más que decir comentarios como esos.

― ¡Luce es rara! ―Dice con una mueca extraña que no sobra decir que le sentaba genial.

Su sonrisa, era lo que más amaba de él, ella estaba enamorada ¡COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

― ¿Qué dijiste para faltar hoy Luce? ― Ya terminado el desayuno se ve a la parejita en el sofá disfrutando de un buen café con leche.

 _Lucy río._

―Dije que mi perrito se había enfermado y que tenía que estar en la veterinaria con el ― A él al parecer no le pareció bueno el chiste.

― ¡No digas que soy un perro Luce! ― Hizo una especie de rugido y le miró con mala cara.

Lucy no hace más que mirarlo con cariño y con un casto beso en los labios logró que se calmara.

― ¡No me rujas de esa manera jovencito! ―Se ríe. ― ¡Anda ya! Mírate que siempre te pones delicadito el final del mes.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario gracias al beso, su prometido empezó a corretearla por el pequeño departamento.

Rieron, comieron, vieron pelis, hicieron el amor (Muchas veces). Hoy era un día especial.

Ya era tarde y la luna se empezaba a notar ¡Era luna llena!

Su prometido la miró y no era necesario hablar.

―Sube ya cariño. ― Subieron juntos hasta la azotea en donde tenía un pequeño ventanal con vista a la gran luna.

Su prometido se sentó dando la espalda a una gran reja.

Y Lucy se cargaba unas cadenas.

 _Podría haber pagado por ver de nuevo su cara._

―Es necesario hacerlo cariño. ― Dijo mientras lo sujetaba el seguro y se guardaba la llave en su cachetero. ― El mes pasado dañaste mi lámpara favorita. ― ruge. Agachando la cabeza agrego… ―Este mes podría ser yo.

Con cara de pocos amigos me miró y en sus ojos verdes se veía la decepción y el dolor.

Eso puyo un poco.

―Nunca lo haría.

Lucy le dio un beso en los labios.

―Aúlla si necesitas algo. ―Dije bajando las escaleras. Será una noche demasiado larga.

Eran las 12:30am y Lucy leía una interesante novela de la edad media, era chistoso, en algo le recordaba a su prometido.

 _AUUUUUUUU_

Algo pasaba.

Subí las escaleras para ver si Natsu quería algo.

Natsu tenía 350 años, era el último del clan de los lobos que sobrevivió a casa seres sobrehumanos en la edad media. ¿Recuerdan la quema de brujas? Bueno, no era sólo de brujas. Además era raza pura y lo que me ha contado iba a ser el heredero patriarca de la manda, Ya se imaginarán…

Me senté al frente de él y su transformación estaba completa.

De una persona morena con facciones normales pasó a ser un lobo de melena roja y ojos verdes y colmillos realmente gigantes, mirada intimidante y un rugido en vez del habla normal.

Sip su transformación estaba completa.

Por eso sus días no eran normales desde que lo conoció, él era un ser extraordinario en todo lo que hacía, sus días pasaban felices al lado de Natsu, estaba convencida, él era el hombre que quería por toda su existencia.

Para sus cambios ya estaba acostumbrada, pero siempre había ese pequeño miedo del descontrol, pues él era la propia raza pura.

Cuando llegue a él me senté de frente y traté de preguntarle qué pasaba.

No hizo más que rugirme

¡Es un maldito grosero!

― ¡Ya cállate! ― No soportaba cuando me rugiera de esa manera.

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos

 _Por Dios lo amo._

Le di un casto besito en la nariz, quería demostrarle que tenía mi apoyo. Me senté un a su lado y empecé a leer el libro junto a él, pero empezó a rugir, aunque yo le enseñé a escribir y a leer no era que le gustara mucho.

Con la mirada me pidió que le desatara.

Cómo siempre.

Pero con esa mirada quién le decía que no.

― ¡Oh vamos Natsu! ¿Quién puede con esos ojitos? ― Estaba feliz había cumplido con su cometido. ―Pero por favor no te escapes… ―ya había desatado las cadenas, dicho y hecho ya había saltado por la ventana que había arreglado mil veces. ―Otra vez…

* * *

Tenía que irme rápido, la luna se estaba postrando demasiado alta.

Vi a un gato.

 _Luce, tengo que hacerle un regalo a Luce._

Cogí al gato, tenía un bonito pelaje, a Luce le encantará. Aunque no entiendo porque siempre se enoja cuando le traigo regalos.

No importa, no es momento para pensar.

Y de una fuerte mordida el gato murió.

¡Perfecto! Este sí le gustará a Luce.

Y se lo dejé.

Corriendo me fui al bosque, tenía hambre y los gatos son especialmente para hacerle regalos a Luce.

 _Además saben a feo ¡Wagg!_

No sé cuánto tiempo me demoré en el bosque, pero había que examinarle bien. Luce me dijo que habían puesto trampas para osos. Pues al parecer los regalos de Luce resultaban ser mascotas de los vecinos ¡Que irónico!

Y pues el bosque estaban llenos de esos ¡Es un peligro! Sí me llego a lastimar le molestaré a Luce y ella no me querrá más ¡Sería desastroso! ¡Yo la amo demasiado!

* * *

Abrí la puerta apenas vi que Natsu volvió a escapar _¡Dios a veces me sacaba de quicio!_  
y cuando abrí la puerta trasera del departamento me encontré con otra sorpresa ¡Wagg! Pobre animalito _¡NATSU ME TENDRÁ QUE ESCUCHAR!_

Con asco cogí al gato degollado y empapado de sangre y lo boté en los arbustos, mañana Natsu se encargará de enterrarlo.

Caminé a altas horas de la noche por donde siempre iba Natsu cuando escapaba, el bosque.

No contaba con que mi vecina estaba despierta esa noche ¡Joder! ¿Habrá visto a Natsu?

―Señorita Hertfilia ¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué haces paseando tan tarde en la madrugada? ― Preguntó Bisca.

 _Oh, no sé tú Bisca, pero busco a mi prometido que se transformó en lobo y se escapó por el bosque, a propósito ¿No lo has visto? ¡Joder!_

―Pues, estoy buscando a mi perrito ― ¡Bravo Lucy! ¡Vaya excusa! Plue no ha vuelto desde que Natsu está en casa.

― Vaya Lucy, tienes que tener cuidado. Dicen los vecinos que hay algo en las noches que se come a las mascotas y han puesto trampas por todos lados. ― Me comentó mientras bajaba las cosas que cargaba del cochero. ― Menos mal Puppy el gatico que compre recientemente sale de noche pero siempre vuelve a casa.

 _Dios, ¿Cómo le digo que ya no volverá?_

―Oh jaja ― Los nervios me matan. ―Bueno Bisca se hace tarde, tengo que ir por Plue.

Por fin entró a su casa y emprendo mi ida hacia el bosque.

No fue difícil encontrarlo siempre sigo a sus aullidos.

Y de pronto lo vi, estaba comiendo Dios quién sabe qué cosa…

Y se prende Lucy Heartfilia…

― ¡Natsu Dios mío! ― Alza la cabeza, ya sabe de mi presencia, me acerqué un poco más. ― ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me traigas regalos! ¡Esos son detalles que no me gustan! ― Vi a Natsu nervioso, jamás lo había visto así. ― ¡No puedes escaparte así como así cariño, los vecinos te pueden ver en ese estado! ― Natsu está en modo defensa ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿No me reconoce?

De pronto veo a Natsu abalanzándose sobre mí y me mando lejos ¡Tiene mucha fuerza!

Y un dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no el dolor físico. Me dolía el alma ¡Joder!  
¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer hasta que vi de nuevo a Natsu.

Dios, es un idiota…

* * *

Estaba muy concentrado en mi cena que no noté a Luce llegar, ella siempre iba por mí.

De pronto vi que estaba alegando (Nada raro) apartando la cantaleta tan impresionante que me estaba dando, vi en el suelo por donde ella iba ¡Una trampa para osos!

Con esa piel tan delicada ¡LUCE PERDERÍA EL PÍE!

Traté de decirle de mil maneras el peligro que se le avecinaba, no quería que Luce se lastimara.

― ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me traigas regalos! ¡Esos son detalles que no me gustan!

 _LUCE LA TRAMPA ESTÁ FRENTE DE TI ¡NO TE ACERQUES!_

― ¡No puedes escaparte así como así cariño, los vecinos te pueden ver en ese estado!

Estaba a punto de pisar la trampa.

¡Al diablo las advertencia! Me toca cuidarla.

 _Me odiará por esto._

Me abalancé encima de ella, Dios. Ella es tan pequeña ¡Parece una muñeca! Con facilidad la logré empujar (Aunque fui un poquito brusco) Cuando caí, mi pata pisó la trampa.

¡Joder cómo duele! Pero mi Luce estaba bien

No sabía hacer más que aullar, sí actuaba brusco podría perder mi pata.

De pronto vi a Luce acercándose a mí con lágrimas en sus mejillas, soy un idiota, la hice llorar…

Me abrazó.

¡Valora lo que hago por ella!

― ¡Déjame ayudarte con eso cariño! ― Amo tanto a esta mujer.

Aunque Luce tenga apariencia frágil era una mujer muy fuerte y pudo liberar mi pata de la trampa.

Le lamí la mejilla, no encontré mejor manera de decirle que la amo.

Ella me besó mi nariz, como siempre, y volvimos juntos a casa.

* * *

Estaba convencida, le daría cachorros a ese hombre.

Una vez en cama le curé su patica, estaba mal herida.

Creo que mañana no iré a trabajar.

Suspiré y lo vi dormir, le di un casto beso en la nariz y me acosté junto a él.

 _¡LO AMO!_

 _¡LA AMO!_

Definitivamente ¡el amor lo puede todo! Incluso lidiar con que tú novio sea literalmente un hombre lobo.

* * *

 ** _Hola chicooos :) lamento no actualizar las novelas, pero vi un corto que me encantó, sólo que el corto era con homosexuales, se me dio la idea de hacerlo con mi pareja favorita. Este vídeo lo saqué de la pg "Soy Homosensual" pero yo me inventé los diálogos de Natsu ¡un review porfii! ¿Será que hago una historia de cómo se conocieron? ¡comenten!_**


End file.
